


Growing Up, Not Yet Old

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: It's Harry's fortieth birthday and he's celebrating with the people he loves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Growing Up, Not Yet Old

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to write the 25K fic that this should be, but I did want to write something for Harry's 40th birthday celebration.
> 
> Also for my Trope Bingo: unexpected friendship

The summer Harry turned eighteen, he felt _old_. He was hurt, tired, and feeling used up. 

In the months after the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone wanted a piece of him. His friends, the Ministry, the Wizarding public... he was bombarded with owls and Howlers on a daily basis. 

Lucius Malfoy, of all people, had dragged him to Gringott's to demand the Goblins 'do their duty' and help Harry. Malfoy had taught Harry the formal apology he needed to make, and the Goblins helped.

Reluctantly, at first. 

Then they realized what had happened -- that a Horcrux had been held in their vaults, and that one of their own had betrayed a Vault owner. That they should have realized that an underage Vault owner was being abused.

Magic should have protected Harry better and it did not. 

In turn, Ragnok had apologized to Harry for not coming to his aid when he first came to the bank.

"He needs a mail ward, and he needs protection from... everyone," Malfoy demanded. 

"Why not from you?" Ragnok asked. 

"I owe him a Life Debt, for saving my family," Malfoy admitted roughly. "And Narcissa is a Black and he is her Liege Lord. She had demanded that I help him."

"It is not wise to go against the Family Magics," Ragnok agreed. 

"Or against a female with a mission," Lucius had laughed.

"Lord Potter..." Ragnok began.

"What? No! I'm not a Lord," Harry protested.

"You are both Lord Potter and Lord Black," Malfoy corrected him gently. "You are the last Potter, as well as Sirius' heir. You need to take up your Lordships."

"What does that get me?" Harry frowned. 

"Probably more money than you'll know what to do with, but the social and legal power to protect yourself from everyone," Malfoy replied baldly.

"Then help me!" Harry begged.

Between the Malfoys and the Horde, Harry had learned about his position in the Wizarding World. The Horde had the ability - anything could be had for a price, and Harry certainly could pay it -- to protect him that first summer, to give Harry time to heal... and to grieve.

He wielded that power to protect those he could. He made sure Ron and Hermione had what they needed. When he found that Snape was alive, he fought the Ministry to ensure he was treated fairly and received the recognition he deserved for helping Harry end the war. He made sure the families and orphan children of Death Eaters were protected, at least those that would accept his protection. 

He made the Ministry of Magic look hard at what it had become -- isolationist, pure blood bigots, and on the verge of driving Magic out of Britain. He knew he wouldn't convince everyone, but he had to try. 

Then Harry stepped back. He had done what he could for everyone else and now it was time for himself.

He traveled. He went to schools and earned Muggle degrees and magical Masteries. He studied under Wizards from many countries and learned how to wield his Parselmagic. 

Harry found ancient texts that gave him hints of what it meant to be The Master of Death. He considered petitioning Zir for more information but finally decided that could wait. He had time.

"Come home, Harry," Hermione coaxed. "We want to see you. And to celebrate with you."

_We_ was the unlikely combination of Hermione and Severus Snape. While Harry had gotten Severus officially exonerated, no one would step up to help Severus as he recovered from his wounds. Hermione had sighed, forced her way into Spinners End, and refused to leave. (Ron didn't take that well, but that's a story for another day!) Time and proximity made each see the other as a person and to accept that the War forced roles on them -- roles that were not the people they were.

Harry would stop in Britain regularly, to make sure the Ministry moved forward and didn't backslide into old ways. He also got to know Hermione and Severus as people, away from the pressures of the War. He consulted with them and then had moved them away from Spinners End, to a home he had built in Godric's Hollow. It gave Hermione her library, Severus his potions lab, and Harry a haven to call home.

Now, at forty, Harry knew there was a long lifetime ahead of him. The requisite birthday dinner had ended with a delightful night of lovemaking. For proximity had led to friendship, and time had led to more.

"You're thinking too much," Severus grumbled. 

Harry dropped a soft kiss on the shoulder in front of him.

"Sorry, just thinking about how we got here," Harry admitted. 

"We're here now," Hermione added. "Which is what is most important."

"True," Harry agreed. 

And he slept.


End file.
